


DungeonWatch

by Averander



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ASFR, Amputation Kink, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Dungeon Play, DungeonWatch AU, F/M, FIRST CHAPTER IS JUST PLOT, Human Furniture, Humiliation, Incest, Knife Play, Mind Control, Orgasm Denial, Pony Play, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, S/M, Size Kink, Spit Roasting, Voyeurism, asphixiation, pheremones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averander/pseuds/Averander
Summary: Hidden down in the basement of a derelict factory block, doors only opened to those with the badge and the passwords, Blackwatch was known for being the best adult entertainment money could buy. It had everything. Whatever depravity a human being could imagine? It could be bought.You had received your invitation in the mail, after weeks of being vetted for clearance, you’d finally made it.Now who would you indulge in?YouVarious (Basically a one shot booklet set in a AU where all the crew are ‘adult entertainers’ of various intense kinks. Tags and relationships for forthcoming chapters.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there's a list of upcoming chapters at the end of the narrative with pairings and kinks. More may or may not be added. This is a kind of introduction to the universe which the fic is taking place in. Have fun.

‘Our Dearest Guest   
We would like to congratulate you on your successful application to Blackwatch, and cordially invite you to partake in the delights that we present beyond our doors. Enclosed within is our pin, wear it with pride, and above all, keep it safe. For if anything is to happen to it, so too will something happen to you. 

Our passwords will be forwarded to you via the method you suggested per your interviews, and we hope we see you at our next open event.   
Yours Faithfully   
76’

The paper was crumpling in your fingers, almost ripping, you could hardly contain yourself. The pin was in your other hand, a simple thing in the emblem of the club. A strange shape, but really only recognisable to those who knew what it meant. To others a sweet little silver ornamentation. It was a pass, a way in past the gates to paradise. 

You had heard vague stories, rumour at best about what went on inside Blackwatch, but it was enough to make you want to go. They said that if there was something that plagued you, a desire that haunted you with how sinful, depraved and yet delectable it was… you could find it at Blackwatch.

It sent chills down your spine just to think about it. 

The datapad on your bed buzzed to life, and you knew what it was before you even checked. 

A date, a time, and a password. 

You were going into Blackwatch.

~ 

The skeletal remains of old factories loomed over you like the ghosts of long departed soldiers, waiting for the war to return and bring them back to life. It was unnerving, awkward even, considering why you were here. 

You were not alone however. There were other like you, dressed demurely so as not to attract too much attention, their eyes lingering for but a moment, catching on the pin displayed so prominently on your lapel before moving on. It gave you a swell of some kind of pride knowing that somehow you were one of them. That you belonged here. 

Yet the acrid feel of bile at the back of your throat wouldn’t go away, you were scared. What if it was too much? What if Blackwatch was more than just a little depraved but overpowering in its masquerade of morality? You swallowed down your fears and tried not to let them overtake you. What you were here for was far too important, wasn’t it? To have your needs finally fulfilled, dreams realised and put to rest. 

Maybe even constantly satiated, perhaps you would keep coming back. 

They said that Blackwatch was addictive, they wondered if it was something in the air, a pheromone, but you had other ideas. Sometimes sin just begets sin and one you go down you just keep digging deeper. 

You were all too ready to dig, weren’t you? 

The few that were here were heading in one general direction and you followed, not sure of which building exactly was the one. Not really wanting to search the entire complex, look like the newcomer you most certainly were. 

 

They meandered through the ruins, down to a brick building that was older, it seemed, then most of the other buildings considering how nature had reclaimed it. Ivy had pulled one of the walls, and had started creeping up the sides, spilling across the factory floor through the entry it had made. Within, all manner of fungi had begun to grow, colourful and strange. You couldn’t help but wonder if all of them were native. 

The others moved on into the building, ignoring the scenery, if they didn’t realise you were a stranger to this place before they certainly did now the way you gawked. 

Perhaps you should have felt ashamed, but there was something wonderful about the way the light played across the gap the plants had made that almost made you think that this was enough. You could sit here and be content. Not go into Blackwatch, just watch the motes of silver specked dust fall within the shafts of golden light that played in the verdant garden of industry abandoned. 

Yet a part of you yearned for more than this, more than the simple pleasures that life had to offer. 

Why couldn’t you just be content? 

That was why you were here wasn’t it? Because you didn’t know what it was like to be truly content. 

It was time to press on. 

The people you followed led you down a flight of worn wooden stairs that squealed and moaned in protest under the weight of every new foot upon them. Down and down, deeper and down into the depths the stairs took you into the dark, till the sweet light you had appreciated was snuffed, and all you could hear was the sound of your breathing and the shuffling of footsteps with the protests of wood. 

Then there it was, light. Thrumming electric light, not soothing but scintillating, glowing and exciting. You stepped out from the stairwell and into the hall before the doors of Blackwatch, large and impressive. Only the edge of the door was lit in bright almost too dazzling purple, looking at it too long made your eyes weep. 

Those who came before you walked up to the door and passed through, you weren’t sure how they were giving the password, but clearly they were very familiar with this stage. You suddenly felt rather inadequate, nothing that they did gave you any clues as to what came next. Simply passing through as though nothing was required. 

You swallowed thickly and walked up to the door, seeing as you came up that there was a small, almost imperceptible slit that allowed someone to look through, probably to see wether or not you had a badge on. 

The door swung open before you, and you felt a giddy thrill fill you, this was it, you were going in. 

You passed through the gates, and as you did, something grabbed hold of your arm, you turned to see a man in some kind of body suit, or at least you hoped it was a body suit… either that or his flesh was burnt to a crisp, his face covered with the skull of an antelope. It seems to stare down at you instead of the man beneath it. The hollows of its eyes infinitely dark points that scream at you to turn back. That this is your last chance to change your mind about what you’re doing. That if you go any further, you will have made a decision that can never, ever be revoked. 

“Password.” You swallowed thickly the words were burned into your brain for this moment but your mouth was so very dry. You could feel his eyes boring into you as you stammered and tried to wet your lips, until finally words came tumbling out.

“The Shadow of Death.” The antelope mask stares down at you, the man behind? You don’t know, you’re not quite sure there is a man behind it, but he lets you go.

“Welcome to Blackwatch, newcomer, remember next time to recite the password as you step through the gate.” You nod furiously before turning your attention back to the path ahead, wanting to push that experience far back into the recesses of your mind. 

The hall is lit with neon lights across the ceiling leading to another set of doors held by a pair of omnics who open it as you reach it and before your eyes you see your paradise. 

It’s far more conservative in its appearance than you expected, and yet in some ways more absurdly obscene. There are booths with clear mesh screens where within groups are doing all manner of activities both demure and depraved, while voyeurs stand outside watching, their teeth to their lips and their hands in places rather not mentioned. 

Yet there is a dance floor that is by comparison tame, for guests to amuse themselves while not indulging in their desires. While another dance floor is for those needing more vigorous entertainment with poles and wishing to be patrons of the establishment. Atop the bar there are screens that show the top adult entertainers of all the different kinds, their prices and their availability. If you’re interested, all you have to do is go to the bar and they’ll give you the ‘menu’, which gives you more indepth information on what the services are and aren’t (which are pretty necessary in their line of work). 

One specific ‘ad’ catches your eye immediately, stealing a little breath from your lungs at the possibilities it evokes and the soft shudder it sends down your spine.. 

You know that that is the one. 

It’s but a short walk to the bar, the woman behind it hardly gives you a glance. A subtle smile on her lips as she passes you a data pad. How strange it is that it looks so innocuous, and yet within it contains such sin. 

With a tap of your fingers you peruse the menu, and your body thrums with heat and desire at the possibilities available. Yet still, one in particular lingers in the back of your mind, the scene depicted too entrancing to ignore. 

You know where to start digging.

~  
Heyo This is a booklet of one-shots of various kinks and stuff idk just what I feel like basically, you can request stuff too I guess. The reader is female unless it is stated otherwise, kept the first chapter gender neutral so as to keep things coolios.

Chapter 1 Roadhog/Reader/Junkrat plus Roadhog/Junkrat   
Kinks: Dungeon play, Size kink, Bondage, S/M, Spit roasting, amputation kink,

Chapter 2 Zenyatta/Reader   
Kinks: Mind control, Dubious consent, ASFR 

Chapter 3 McCree/Reader   
Kinks: Pony play, S/M, light bondage

Chapter 4 Hanzo/Reader/Genji   
Kinks: Incest, ASFR, bondage, knife play, s/m, orgasm denial, human furniture 

Chapter 5 Soldier 76/Reader (Male Reader)  
Kinks: Daddy Kink, Praise Kink, S/M, Humiliation, orgasm denial, voyeurism 

Chapter 6 Reader/Widowmaker (Male Reader)  
Kinks: Asphyxiation, DubCon, Pheremones, Bondage


End file.
